


Jealousy

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Spandexverse, Yaoi, ooc, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was jealous of Link, and he absolutely hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a request fill for themysteryguy over on dA, who won first place in the Spandexverse contest. He requested a DemiDark story with fluff and smut. So, I hope you all enjoy. :D
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, smut, slight angst, OOCness, frottage
> 
> Pairing: DemiDark
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

Dark scowled as he stared at the display going on across the throne room. Link was currently dusting their Master’s throne, a large smile on his face. He was giggling softly and talking to Demise, his eyes twinkling brightly. Dark’s stomach twisted up at the sight and he growled underneath his throat. 

But what made Dark absolutely spitting mad was the fact that Demise was actually _smiling back_ at his light side. 

Well, Master wasn’t exactly smiling, per say. It was more of a smirk than a smile. But what made it different was the glimmer in the Demon King’s eyes. Demise actually seemed amused by whatever Link was saying, something that had been happening much more often in the past week or so. 

And that wasn’t the only thing going on. Link had been spending way more time with Demise, almost to the point where he was practically stuck to his hip. Link and Demise were seen everywhere together. Even during the periods of time when Demise would normally spend with either Ghirahim or Dark, those times had grown smaller and smaller until they became almost nonexistent. 

It was quite disheartening to Dark. He had been ‘created’ due to the dark energy that had been funneling around Link, most of which came from Demise himself. And not just that, but the Demon King had been the only one, with the exception of his light side, that had taken care of him. Even in his weak moments, his Master never judged him at all. 

So, it was no surprise to anybody that Dark attached himself to his Master. He liked to think that he offered something for his Master that Link and Ghirahim couldn’t. He showered his Master with unquestionable loyalty, as well as his full attention whenever needed. It didn’t matter if he had something to do at all. When Demise called, he answered. 

Until now, it seemed. 

Another giggle from Link reached Dark’s ears, but this time it was accompanied a soft chuckle. It didn’t sound like Ghirahim’s seductive chuckles, or even his sadistic, slightly amused chuckle. It was much deeper and it resounded throughout Dark’s entire body.

Demise was actually _chuckling_. 

This time, Dark was unable to hold back the shot of jealously that went through his body. He was jealous of Link. He was jealous of the fact that his Master didn’t seem to want to be around him anymore, seeming more than content with spending his time with Link. He was jealous of the fact that Link was the one that his Master smiled and laughed with now, instead of him. 

He was jealous of Link, and he absolutely hated it. 

*******

“Well well, what do we have here?” Ghirahim’s voice floated around the empty training room. 

Dark scowled to himself and ignored Ghirahim as best as he could. He continued to punch and kick the fighting dummy that he had created with his magic. Although now that he looked at it for the first time since he had created it about an hour ago, the dummy looked more like a lump of fabric and plush. And he was ignoring the fact that it was Link’s face on the bag instead of Ghirahim’s. 

“What do you want, you flamboyant crayon?” Dark snapped out. 

Ghirahim just raised an eyebrow before barking out a laugh. “That is the best insult that you can deliver? Something must be wrong then,” the Demon Lord said with a small smirk, tilting his head up slightly. 

“There is nothing wrong with me,” Dark gritted out, continuing to punch and kick the dummy into further submission. 

Ghirahim moved around behind him until the Demon Lord was just a few feet away from him. “Somehow, I highly doubt that.” 

The feeling of a chin resting on his shoulder caused Dark to flinch before halting his movements. Dark growled threateningly, but all that Ghirahim did was chuckle in amusement. His hands moved up to the dark side’s shoulders, kneading the flesh. “Now now, child. There’s no reason to lie to me. I can see that something’s eating up at you.”

“I said nothing is-” Dark was suddenly cut off by Ghirahim pushing him towards the wall.

“Well child, I don’t believe you. Now, what is wrong?” Ghirahim asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Dark scoffed glared at Ghirahim with angry eyes. He gave the dummy one last kick, sending to crashing into the wall. Dark clenched his fists together and clenched his teeth tightly together before turning to face Ghirahim. The Demon Lord stepped back slightly, surprised by the amount of anger flowing off of the child. 

“You want to know what’s wrong? Fine,” Dark spat out, a cruel smile pulling at his lips. 

“I _hate_ how Link is taking Master’s attention away from me. I _hate_ how Master can act like I don’t even exist, like my soft light side is enough of a replacement! _I hate how Master can just throw me away like yesterday’s garbage and act like I’m not going to be affected by it!_ ” Dark shouted out, tears starting to fall from his face. 

Ghirahim stared at Dark with wide eyes, unable to say anything. The Demon Lord didn’t think that he had ever seen the boy break down like that before. He watched as Dark shifted from angry to upset in less than a minute. Ghirahim watched as the child fell to his knees, trying to hold back his cries. Before he could question what he was going, Ghirahim started moving over towards Dark until he was kneeling down in front of him. The Demon Lord reached out to touch Dark’s face. The child flinched away from his touch at first, glaring up at Ghirahim with suspicious eyes. Ghirahim ignored the glare though and placed his hands on Dark’s face, tilting his head up so that they could look at each other. 

“Let me go,” Dark hissed out, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

“Calm down, brat. You can’t go around with all this anger inside of you. Master will surely know what’s wrong otherwise,” Ghirahim scolded Dark, staring right into his eyes. 

Dark scoffed and rolled his eyes, unconsciously swallowing the lump in his throat. “Oh please. If Master actually cared about what I was feeling, he wouldn’t be ignoring me for my stupid, idiotic light side!”

Huffing in irritation, Ghirahim removed one of the hands from Dark’s face and moved up this own face to brush his hair back. Dark’s eyes followed the movement and his eyes grew wide as he saw the clean diamond mark on Ghirahim’s cheek. His eyes narrowed as he inspected the mark, a curious noise leaving his mouth. He had actually never seen the mark before, surprisingly enough. Sure, he was aware that it had been there, but only because of the knowledge that had been passed on through Link during their separation. But Ghirahim had never made a habit of showing off his mark to those around the castle. 

“This mark represents my Master’s bond with me. He is bonded to me and likewise, I to him,” Ghirahim said in a serious voice. 

Dark’s heart twisted painfully at the statement and he scowled again. “And why are you telling me this? Trying to brag about your little connection with Master?” Dark spat out. 

“No, you brat! Learn to listen before you go making assumptions for yourself! I am showing you this mark because I went through the exact same thing that you had,” Ghirahim growled out in annoyance. 

Dark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, staring at Ghirahim skeptically. “I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”

“Of course you don’t understand. You are part of the Skychild, after all,” Ghirahim said before sighing roughly. “Are you aware of the mark on your lower back, the series of diamonds?” 

Dark slowly nodded his head, his hand moving around to feel the mark. Unlike Link’s, who had his mark on his neck, Dark had his on his lower back. And not just one, like Ghirahim or Link, but a series of diamonds. But, Dark was still not sure what that had to do with Ghirahim and the two of them being the same. 

His confusion must have been apparent on his face, because Ghirahim rolled his eyes. “Why must I always end up explaining important things to imbeciles? Master only marks those who he sees as worthy. He wouldn’t mark you if he only saw you as a momentary amusement,” Ghirahim explained with a raised eyebrow, daring Dark to argue with him. 

“Then why hasn’t he even looked at me in the past week?! If I wasn’t just a passing fancy, then I would be the one with Master right now,” Dark said, his lips pulling up in a scowl.

Growing tired of the child’s self-pitying attitude, Ghirahim drew his hand back before backhanding Dark across his cheek. A sharp sting shot through the back of his hand, and he could only imagine what the pain must have felt for the child. He watched as the younger male fell to the floor, a sharp gasp leaving his mouth at the impact. Dark snapped his head up immediately, glaring at Ghirahim in both anger and shock. Cradling his cheek, the Demon Lord watched as the child staggered to his feet. 

“What the hell was that for?!” Dark snapped out, drawing his and away from his face. A bright red mark that exact size of Ghirahim’s hand was on his cheek, although the color was slowly returning to normal, due to Dark’s demonic healing abilities. 

“I’m getting tired of your little whining. Our Master cares about you and it’s about damn time that you come to learn that,” Ghirahim growled out, stalking back towards Dark until their noses were pressed against each other. 

“But-” Dark was quickly cut off by Ghirahim, who slapped his hand right over Dark’s mouth to keep him from talking. 

“No buts!” Ghirahim cut Dark off suddenly. “The mark on your lower back is a bond that can not compared to the one that the Skychild has. He is only bonded to my Master through my bond. You however, are bonded to Demise directly,” Ghirahim pointed out, placing his hand on the small of Dark’s back. 

Dark’s eyes widened and a glimmer of hope shined in his eyes. “Really?”

Sighing softly, Ghirahim just nodded his head. “Yes. Have you never noticed that your mark and the Skychild’s are not the exact same? Or why they are not in the same place? It’s because you were not marked when you came to being. Our Master had to mark you personally.”

Dark stared at Ghirahim with wide eyes. This was the first time that he had heard anything like that before. He had always thought that the mark had always been there. But to hear that Master had marked him, marked him as his own no less, was…thrilling. Not to mention absolutely pleasing. He actually had a connection to his Master that his light side did not. 

A slow smile started to spread across his face and Dark gazed over towards Ghirahim, who groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh stop your infernal smiling, brat. Now you’re just acting idiotic,” Ghirahim said while stepping away from Dark, disgust lining his voice. 

Dark ignored Ghirahim’s jab and smiled even wider, barely able to hold himself back from bouncing up and down. His Master actually did care about him! And not just that, but Dark was bonded directly with his Master as well. His heart was beating rapidly at the thought. 

With a bounce in his step, Dark began walking towards the door of the training room, a large grin still present on his face. He stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder towards Ghirahim. The younger male caught the Demon Lord off guard with a soft smile.

“Thanks, Ghirahim. Despite having a stick up your ass, I appreciate you helping me out,” Dark said, a lopsided grin on his face before he left the room. 

Ghirahim stared at the open door before he shut his eyes, shaking his head in amusement. A small smirk was on his face and a chuckle threatened to leave his lips. “You’re welcome, brat,” he said softly. 

*******

“Master,” Dark purred out from the entrance to Demise’s room. 

The Demon King lifted his eyes up momentarily from his book and raised an eyebrow in response. He said nothing, choosing instead to stare at the young demon. Dark smirked at his Master, batting his eyes innocently. Demise’s lips twitched slightly and he moved his eyes back down to his book. But Dark knew that he already caught his Master’s attention, if the faint smile on his mouth was any hint. 

Not waiting for Demise to tell him so, Dark slipped inside of his room, shutting the door behind him. He sauntered over towards the bed, his eyes never leaving his Master. Once he reached the bed, Dark slowly crawled onto the mattress. At that point, Demise was watching Dark out of the corner of his eyes, but he gave no indication that Dark was distracting him from his book. 

Dark smirked even wider before he moved into his Master’s lap. A frown came to his face as he saw the book in his Master’s hands, creating a barrier between them. He slowly took the book from his Master’s hands and threw it across the room, not really caring where it landed. And based on the look on Demise’s face, his Master didn’t really care either. 

“Dark. What is it you want?” Demise asked, tilting his head up slightly. 

Sending a smile to his Master, Dark just crawled closer to his Master, rubbing his behind against his Master’s soft shaft. “Mmm, I just wanted to see you, Master.”

Demise chuckled softly and placed his hands on Dark’s hips. “And why haven’t I seen you for the past week, hmm? You haven’t been planning something devious, have you?” Demise asked with a raised eyebrow and a faint smirk. 

Dark frowned slightly and his eye twitched in mild irritation. His chest tightened at the thought before anger coursed through his veins. Of all the things that his Master could have said, to think that Demise would actually think that he had been avoiding him was completely insulting and hurtful. But Dark made sure that his face didn’t give away exactly how hurt that he was at the moment. The last thing that he wanted was to be vulnerable at such a time. 

“I haven’t been planning anything, _Master_ ,” Dark said through gritted teeth. 

Demise’s eyebrows flew up in shock before he narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Watch your tone, Dark. You know that I do not appreciate that kind of tone,” Demise growled out. 

“Oh! You don’t _appreciate_ my tone? Well then, perhaps I should just bring Link in here so that you can speak to him instead, since you don‘t ‘appreciate’ my tone,” Dark spat out, moving his hands down to get Demise’s hands off of his hips. 

Demise furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he tightened his grip around the child‘s hips. “What are you talking about, child? Why would I want Link to come in here?”

Dark scoffed and sat back, staring his Master right in the eyes. “Oh please. I know that you and my light side have been talking and hanging around with each other like you two are best friends. Ignoring me in favor for _him_.”

Demise stared at Dark with shocked eyes for a few moments before he started chuckling underneath his breath. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It sounded almost as though Dark was…jealous. Jealous of Link. The thought was almost laughable, if Demise didn’t see his point. But as it was, Demise knew exactly what the child was speaking of. He had been spending a great deal of his time with Link for the past week or so, but a legitimate reason. Now, if he could try and get Dark to see that… 

Hearing the chuckle from his Master’s lips, Dark felt his stomach twist up in heartbreak. Dark flashed his Master a hurt expression and he quickly slipped out of Demise’s grip, tumbling across the bed. He made a move to get off of the bed when the Demon King suddenly caught his hand, pulling him back to the center where he had been prior. Snapping his eyes up to his Master’s face, Dark scowled and tried to pull his hand loose. 

“Let me go!” Dark shouted in anger. 

“Calm yourself down, child! I was not chuckling at your statement,” Demise snapped out. 

Dark’s nostrils flared and looked at the Demon King with wide eyes before they narrowed in suspicion. “Of course you weren’t. Just like those chuckles that you shared with Link weren’t about me either!” Dark shouted before he resumed his struggles, kicking and wiggling on the bed. 

Demise clicked his tongue in irritation before he sat up in the bed, turning Dark around so that they were facing each other again. But before the child could use their new position to slip out of Demise’s grip, the Demon King pinned him down onto the bed. Dark glared up at Demise, who was just staring down at him with narrowed eyes. 

“What has gotten into you, Dark?” Demise asked, staring down at Dark with observant eyes. 

Scowling, Dark turned his head to the side and pierced his lips together. “Nothing. Just forget it.”

Growling under his breath, Demise leaned in closer to Dark’s face so that their breaths were mingling together in the middle. He moved one of his hands away from Dark’s pinned wrists, quickly maneuvering the appendage to his other hand so that he was holding onto both of Dark’s wrists with one hands. His free hand grabbed onto the child’s face, forcing it so that it was facing his. The Demon King gazed into the child’s eyes, now seeing things that he had not been able to prior. There was hurt and sadness shining in the red orbs, but more than that, there was one other emotion that Demise wouldn’t normally contribute to the child. 

Jealously. 

“You’re jealous. Of the little hero,” Demise said matter-of-factly. 

Dark flushed in indignation. “I-I am not! Why would I be jealous of my light side?!” he asked incredulously. 

“Exactly. Why are you jealous of Link? The child has nothing more than you have. So, what is the purpose of being jealous?” Demise wondered to himself, tilting his head while looking at Dark. 

Dark said nothing, his mouth opening and closing. Eyes narrowing further, Demise moved a few inches closer to the child until their lips were practically brushing against each other due to the closeness. “Why, Dark?” Demise whispered.

Breath hitching, Dark let out a shuddering breath and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. A shiver went down his spine and he couldn’t stop himself from moving his mouth closer so that he was fully kissing his Master. He heard a growl leave the Demon King’s mouth before a rough hand curled into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

Groaning loudly, Dark arched his back, grinding his growing arousal against his Master’s. And he was happy to find out that there was a equally hard arousal rubbing back against him. Moaning into the kiss, Dark parted both his legs and his lips, submitting completely to Demise. 

Sensing the change in Dark’s demeanor, Demise slipped his tongue inside of the child’s mouth while moving his body into a more comfortable position in-between his legs. Satisfied with the position for the moment, Demise began to rut against the bulge underneath his, dragging both of their cocks against each other. 

Heady moans quickly filled the room. Demise eventually parted from Dark’s lips, letting his eyes roam over the child’s appearance. A growl of appreciation left his mouth as he saw his handiwork. Dark’s entire face was flushed, especially his cheeks. His lips were full and plump, bruised slightly from the rough kiss. His blood-red eyes were almost completely black in lust at that point. 

The perfect picture of arousal and lust. 

Licking his lips, Demise moved a bit further up Dark’s body until his chest was level with the child’s head. Dark let out a noise in confusion, but the Demon King ignored him for a moment. He straddled Dark’s hips so that both of their bulges were right over top of each other. Then, without further hesitation, Demise moved his hips down so that their arousals were rubbing against each other.

Dark gasped loudly before he moaned, writhing underneath Demise’s ministrations. “Master…oh Master, please,” Dark moaned, trailing off with a whimper. 

Demise let out a groan as a response before he moved his hand away from Dark’s hair. His free hand trailed down the child’s body, teasing the skin that was exposed due to his clothing. His fingers stopped momentarily at Dark’s nipples, flicking them lightly through the cotton. Dark arched his back towards the fingers, trying to the teasing fingers to touch his nipples more. But before he could bask in the feeling of Demise’s fingers rolling his nubs around, the teasing digits left his chest and trailed down further along his body. 

“Master…,” Dark whined, eyes cracking open. 

“Just relax, Dark. We are going to try something new tonight,” Demise stated before wrapping his arm around the child’s lower back, pulling him closer. 

A sharp gasp left Dark’s mouth and he looked up at his Master. “W-what?” 

Chuckling softly, Demise just rubbed the skin of Dark’s lower back in comfort. “Just relax,” the Demon King said before grinding his hips fully against Dark. 

Dark arched his back, rutting up against Demise’s thick arousal. He could feel the outline of the cock through his pants and it was making him even more aroused. And the soft huffs and groans that were leaving his Master’s mouth didn’t do anything to help his situation. Dark squirmed underneath Demise, trying desperately to wiggle out of his Master’s grip so that he could touch the other demon.

“Master, please,” Dark begged, not ceasing his rutting. 

Demise’s chest rumbled before he flickered his eyes down towards Dark’s face. “What is it you want Dark?”

“I want to… _ah_ …I want to touch you. _Please_ ,” Dark whimpered, looking up at his Master with pleading eyes. 

Demise hummed in consideration before he shook his head. “Not tonight, Dark. I will be taking control.”

Dark opened his mouth to protest, or perhaps beg, but was swiftly cut off by his Master’s grinding hip motions. Breath hitching, all that Dark could do was lay down and let his Master rut against him. Their cocks continuously brushed against each other, small wet patches appearing on their clothing from where pre-come was starting to leak from their slits. 

Gasps and moans pass between the two males as they ground their hips rougher and faster against each other. Dark could feel his body starting to tense up, a full body shiver working its way down his spine. Licking his lips before biting the bottom one, Dark arched his back for one last time before a silent moan left his mouth. His eyes were clenched tightly shut and his entire body tensed up as he came in his pants. 

A whimper soon left his mouth as the wet feeling of his come slowly spread along the front of his pants. The trembles in his body lasted for several more seconds before he finally slumped against the bed. Tired eyes looked up at his Master, who was stroking his cock rapidly while staring at him. Licking his lips, Dark flashed Demise a lustful smile, moving one hand lazily up to cup the large balls underneath his Master’s cock. 

Demise growled loudly before he came, his release coating the fabric of Dark’s clothing as well as streaking his exposed skin. Dark watched as a relaxed expression worked its way onto his Master’s face and a content smile spread across his face. Shutting his eyes, Dark softly sighed, slumping further into the bed. 

Dark felt as his Master started stripping him of his clothing. Seeing no need to struggle, Dark allowed himself to be moved whichever way was easiest for his Master. When Demise finally removed his shirt and pants, the Demon King threw both articles across the room. He then watched as Demise reached over towards his dresser and pulled out a washcloth. 

A purr left Dark’s mouth as his Master started to clean his chest, wiping away the come and sweat. A hum left Dark’s mouth and he felt himself starting to doze off. Squirming slightly on the bed, he sought to get in a more comfortable position on the bed. Turning on his side, Dark relaxed once again, shifting underneath the covers. A smile crept onto his face as he felt Demise slip into the bed right behind him, wrapping his large arms around his torso. 

Demise pressed his lips against Dark’s head. “There is no reason to be jealous of Link.”

Dark froze in shock. “What…”

“While the little hero is entertaining to talk to, I would much rather spend my time with you,” Demise confessed before he buried his face in the crook of Dark’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

Dark’s eyes grew wide in shock before he smiled brightly. His heart felt as though it would burst in his chest and he could barely keep himself from squealing loudly. Master actually liked spending time with him. And even better, he preferred to be around him than Link. 

Completely content and relaxed, Dark shut his eyes and cuddled closer to his Master, dozing off slowly.


End file.
